


An Exception to the Rule

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Retail, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crush, Customer Service, Daphne POV, F/M, First Date, Flirting, Humor, Muggle AU, Retail, Small Business, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: It was Daphne's natural response to roll her eyes. Unless the shelf clearly stated it was shatter-proof glass, why would you even test it out before you bought it? This truly baffled her. But rather than yelling at them or saying anything, she went to the back and got the broom.





	An Exception to the Rule

Daphne was one of the poor unfortunate souls that had to work in retail, but she wasn't usually the type to bitch about it. The things she saw on the job every day continued to amaze her, but it was the last thing she wanted to think about once she was done with her shift. 

Working for a small business was ideal when it came to retail, because the hours were more flexible and the work load was slim. The only bad part about it was that it was harder to replace merchandise if customers broke it. She didn't have to deal with knick-knacks being broken usually, but there was always an exception to the rule, and it was usually always young men who would try to flirt with her to get away with it. 

It was your average Tuesday night, and Daphne's shift was nearly over. She was at the cash register counting change when she heard the voice of an overly excited young man on aisle two. 

"Harry! Look at this," he said, "I think this is the special glass that doesn't shatter when you drop it!"

"Ron, _I wouldn't-_ " The other voice tried to protest, but it was too late. They all heard the shattering glass hit the hardwood floor. Daphne could hear indistinct panicked whispers as she saw their shadows quickly try to pick up the pieces.

It was Daphne's natural response to roll her eyes. _Unless the shelf clearly stated it was shatter-proof glass, why would you even test it out before you bought it?_ This truly baffled her. But rather than yelling at them or saying anything, she went to the back and got the broom.

Once she reached aisle two, they were still trying to frantically pick up all the tiny pieces.

"I-I'm so sorry," the redhead sputtered, "I really thought this was shatter-proof glass." 

Daphne had a million sarcastic remarks running thru her head, but she plastered on her best customer service smile, "It's okay, sir. Don't worry about it. I got this."

The dark-haired man standing next to him then pulled out his wallet, Daphne quickly reassured him, "Don't worry about it. This happens all the time."

 _It didn't_ , but her job wasn't to embarrass the customer. It was to make sure they would come back again. 

"Are you sure?" The dark-haired man asked, "I really think that we should-"

But the redhead interrupted him in a whisper, "Harry, don't push it. She said we didn't have to pay."

Daphne kept her head down at the ground as she swept, and she could feel the dark-haired man's eyes on her. He adjusted his glasses on his nose before he shoved his wallet back into his pocket. The redhead grabbed his arm and was dragging him away, and as rehearsed, Daphne called after them, "Thanks for coming in! Have a great day!"

She watched the redhead wave in her peripheral vision as he pulled his friend out the front door, and she could feel how ashamed his friend felt. 

But Daphne figured she would forget all about this by morning. She would pay the five dollars for the ridiculous glass knick-knack, and it would be over. Her boss wouldn't find out, and everything would be fine. Profit would be made. 

As she finished her shift and locked up she sighed from relief. She was done with stupid customers for the night; nothing could get better.

* * *

When Daphne woke up the next morning to open up the store, she was yawning as she dug into her purse for her keys to unlock the front doors. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she didn't even attempt to put on make-up. It was one of those days. 

As she went to put the key into the lock, she noticed an envelope stuck in the door. Curious, she pulled it out and opened it up. 

Inside, there was a note with a lazy scrawl and it read: 

> **_Sorry about my friend. I hope this covers the cost._ **

Then, tucked behind the note, there was a $100 bill. Stunned, Daphne couldn't help but laugh to herself. _Did this guy really think that small glass knick-knack cost $100? Or was he trying to butter her up?_

She didn't think about it more once the front door opened. She put the $100 immediately in the cash register and did the rest of her duties. An hour later, the front door chimed and her first customer came in. She was surprised to see that it was the dark-haired man.

She didn't move from the front counter as he walked in. He immediately searched the store to find her presence. Once he caught sight of her, he nervously ran his hand thru his messy hair and walked towards her. As he made his way in front of her, Daphne noticed his eyes were as green as her favorite jade stones. She stopped herself from making an audible gulping noise.

"Did-did you get my note?" He asked her nervously.

Rather than answering him verbally, she opened the cash register and pulled out the bill. She handed it back to him and flashed him a customer service smile.

"There is no need to pay for that knick-knack," she told him sweetly, "It was all taken care of."

"No, not paying for it was wrong," he told her. He shoved the bill back into her hands gently, "Please take it."

Daphne could no longer keep her composure. _Was this guy for real?_ She felt as her face fell into a dead-pan stare.

"Sir," she told him, "The knick-knack was five dollars. There is no reason for you to give me a $100 bill. I already covered the cost last night. It is truly no big deal. We have people break things all the time."

That was technically a lie, but she wanted him to leave. His dimples and his eyes were distracting her. Even though his appearance was disheveled, he looked put together, unlike her today. _He was cute_ , and she didn't want him to know it. Especially since he was trying to be so honorable over a $5 knick-knack.

But he still fought back, "You should keep the $100, I can imagine this job gets ridiculous when friends like mine come in and do stupid shit."

Surprised by his cursing, she couldn't help but grin. She didn't put the $100 back into the register, but she set it down on the counter in front of them.

"I'm used to stupid shit happening in this store," she told him honestly, "It really isn't a big deal. I totally forgot about it by morning. I really don't need your money. This job doesn't leave me _that_ destitute."

 _That was also a lie_ , but Daphne had pride. She also wasn't going to have a guy try to buy her with money.

Sighing dramatically, the handsome stranger took the bill back and slipped it into his wallet.

"If you insist," he replied, "But I truly am sorry."

She laughed, "Please stop apologizing about a five dollar knick-knack."

"Fine," he said, "On one condition."

She lifted her brow and leaned forward across the counter, "I'm listening."

"You go on a date with me after your shift today, and we use that $100 bill."

She rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling, "How smooth of you," she commented, "Was that your plan all along?"

"No," he told her, "I wouldn't lure girls with money, I genuinely felt bad. But then you ended up being so.. _intriguing_ that I couldn't resist that lame pick-up line."

She bit her lip and continued smiling, then she said, "Before I say yes or no, what's your name? I have to say I didn't catch it last night even though your friend said it many times."

He gave her a grin, "I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Daphne."

His eyes darted down to her name-tag. She felt herself blush.

"So?" He asked her, "What do you say?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she said, "It's a date." 

 


End file.
